The Lesser Hanyou
by XoXSilver.DragonXoX
Summary: in progress What if you couldn't speak. Couldn't understand. Couldn't yell out your feelings. What if you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And what if you happen to meet the most infuriating hanyou of all time? SessOC
1. 1 : Less than Nothing

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Summary: **The story of a lesser hanyou and how she lived. How she met the one and only Inuyasha and lived to tell about it. Not to mention his older brother too... (_Possible_ SessshoumaruxOc, we'll see how it plays out)

**Notes:** The POV is from the hanyou right off the bat. It may seem as if I have portrayed the main character as actually being a, more or less, dog/human in _form_. However, you must understand how she grew up as – a _lesser_ half-demon. She is not really a dog in form, but humanoid form – you'll see later on. I have no idea if Takahashi Rumiko actually ever included this concept of a lesser half-demon into her story, but I have never come across it so I play with it in this story. Basically the Sengoku Japan I have placed my story into has a demon hierarchy.

_Taiyoukai_: (which can translate as a crowned youkai) a demon lord, basically.

_Youkai_: a regular demon.

_Hanyou_: a half-demon

_Lesser_ _youkai_: Lesser youkai are still youkai by definition. They are not normal animals such as the regular wolf or bear. They are rather the 'in between' of a Youkai and regular animal. They can sometimes take human form or animal-like form (much like a regular youkai). However, they have relatively reduced abilities, since they aren't _full _youkai. This could mean fewer abilities in speech, intelligence, etc. By less intelligence I don't mean that they're stupid. Think less ability to reason, strategize, that sort of thing.

_Lesser_ _Hanyou_: a lesser half-demon

**t.h.e.l.e.s.s.e.r.h.a.n.y.o.u**

The Lesser Hanyou © SilverDragon

Naruto © Takahashi Rumiko

**1 –**_ "Less than Nothing"_

* * *

I whined in pain, struggling to get up - struggling to get away. Get away from _them_ - the villagers. Well, it was either get away or be killed. And the latter option didn't look too appealing.

Whimpering, I strained my sore limbs once more. But alas, my poor arms gave in and I slumped onto the ground with an ungrateful huff of air. I had barely made it to the outskirts of town. I needed to hang on just a _little_ bit longer – I could see the deeper folds of the forest a little further ahead. There was a yell and I whipped my head around, only to see the flame from _their_ torches flickering against the dark shadows of the setting sun.

They were coming...

"There! There it is! Kill the dog demon! Kill the dog half-demon!"

My grey eyes widened when they came into view, their torches lighting up the majority of the path. I found myself staring at 8 - no, 10 villagers - rushing towards me, most of which were carrying pitchforks or some sort of makeshift weapon. Some had axes, one had a _pan_ and one, I saw, carried a sword. All of them were men. No women.

'_Was this a feminism thing against female demons?'_ I thought sourly, slumping (if possible) even further against the ground. I wished a hole would open up and swallow me – _anything_ would be better than killed off by the people I grew up around. I let out a pitiful whine, lapping helplessly at my sore and injured paws. Paws, I called it, but _hands_ they called it. They had managed to light the hut we lived in on fire during the night. It had even been cleverly planned - the fire licked all sides of the hut, forcing me to leap through the flames out our back door.

They stopped when one of them shouted, "It can't move!" I let out a startled snort. They hadn't noticed my injury during the pursuit, but I suppose my recent actions of favoring my front paws (which had received the majority of the burns) had alerted them. I suppose tending to my paws wasn't a very smart way to hide that I was hurt either.

Hearing the noise level starting to rise as they came closer, I flattened my ears against my head, whining at every sharp noise. They were probably doing it on purpose. I jerked into a grimace when I felt one of their pitchforks nudge me sharply in the side.

"Ark!" I yelped.

"It's still alive! Kill it!" If it weren't for the situation I was in, I would've killed myself laughing. _'It's still alive' –_ what kind of observation is that? Didn't they see me moving like, two seconds ago? What are you guys, fucking idiots or something?

Well never mind that— I'm about to become mince-meat! Feeling fear course through me, I forced all my will power into moving, all my years of instinct and experience telling me that I would surely die if I didn't. Whining pitifully, I tried to keep my eyes open, feeling my vision swirl and blur.

BOOM!

Everything fell silent as a loud eruption occurred right beside me, blowing up debris and dirt. I only managed a half-yelp as I flew back, luckily landing into some thorny bushes—lucky in that they had softened my landing. I stilled, not making any further movement and was frankly very thankful for the shelter. I curled up into a fearful ball and decided to wait things out.

With my sharp hearing, I could hear gasps and frightened noises coming from the villagers. Curious now, I sniffed the air carefully, catching scent of another demon. Another dog demon. Instead of feeling grateful, I felt even more fearful; demons did not like half-demons like me. It would be best if I went away. If I went away, _now_.

Uncurling, I flicked my bloodied black tail and carefully peered out, looking at the villagers. Fearful expressions adorned their faces and I saw two other figures. One was tall, dressed in an elegant white and red robe. Silver armor draped around his shoulders, and one sword hung at his belt. In the bright moonlight, I could see his hair shimmering. It was silver and a long bushy, white furry pelt was draped over his shoulder. From what I could see from his outfit, as well as his straight posture, he was a lord— A very high lord in the hierarchy at that too.

Deciding to get away before things turned ugly, I turned and started to move quietly. I began to head the entirely opposite way that the commotion was going around in. I grew rigid when I heard screams and tortured yells from the villagers

My eyes only widened further as my head whipped around to stick out of the bush and I stared at two writhing humans on the ground. I bit my lip, seeing the demon begin to raise his energy whip once again.

Despite how humans had treated me before, I _was_ half human myself, and I couldn't help but feel horror sweep through me at the fact that I had just seen two of them die. Sure, I've seen people die before, but... it doesn't mean I have to like it.

Seeing the silver haired demon raise his whip into the air and swipe it down, I snatched a small rock with haste on the ground beside me and sent it flying through the air.

Luckily, it managed to connect to his hand before his whip landed on the back of another villager. With a start, he ceased and slowly, I saw the demon lock eyes with me. I gulped, staring into cold amber eyes and I think I 'eeped' before burrowing into the bush. I began running for my life.

Sure, I saved some human's hide.

In exchange for my own. Would they be grateful? Of course not. They would probably kill me after the dog demon was through with me— that is, if I were still alive after he had gone through me.

**t.h.e.l.e.s.s.e.r.h.a.n.y.o.u**

In Priestess Kaede's village, a small ways from where a frightened half-demon ran from a dog demon, another small group was conversing... quite lively, too.

"Come on, Inuyasha," a young raven-haired girl complained, "I won't be gone long! I just need to have three days off to study for that geometry test I told you guys about a week ago!"

The silver haired half-demon dressed in a red kimono only growled in reply. He was sitting Indian-style on the grass, watching the now setting sun, "Iyadda," The half-demon turned away from the girl, causing her to throw her hands up in exasperation.

"Inuyasha! Don't you ever learn?" she cried out in annoyance, "I have a life too, you know!"

"Zettai iyadda!" At that, the half-demon called Inuyasha leapt to his feet and growled a lower note, "And what about Naraku then? You would leave all of us here to deal with him, _alone_, knowing that you're the only one that can sense the Shikon jewel shards! We don't have time to waste!"

"Inuyasha!" a small fox demon jumped onto Inuyasha's head, tweaking the disgruntled half-demon's ears, "Don't upset Kagome! She only wants to go home!" A few seconds later, the small fox demon found himself on the ground with a newly acquired bump on his head.

Inuyasha only snorted and turned away, facing the thicket of trees behind the entire group.

"Inuyasha, you must understand," a soft voice started, belonging to another young woman with dark brown hair, "She only wants to—_Aiieee! Pervert_!" _Slap!_

"Sango-chan... the Buddha must not be on my side today..." a young monk with shot dark brown hair declared, swaying in his steps. On his left cheek was a freshly made red hand print.

Now that all of the above have been accounted for, the group began to undergo a rather large debate. Watch and learn, folks. Watch and learn.

"I'm not going to let that wench go back! All she does is study for these 'stupid' _te-sts_ anyhow. It's not like it's going to be anything useful for finding jewel shards!!"

"Now, Inuyasha, you can't just always-" the monk started calmly.

"_Inuyasha_! It's not just all about the stupid jewel shards you know, I _do_ have a life out there and -"

"Don't just-" The monk gave up, and settled for just dropping down to sit on a boulder and watch his two friends argue.

"- I intend to live it out! And you know-"

"I-"

"Yo-"

The voices abruptly stopped when one of Inuyasha's ears perked up, facing towards Inuyasha's Forest, where the Bone-Eater's well was located.

"Inuyasha?" the second woman asked in alarm, "What is it?"

"I smell something..."

A few seconds later, the half-demon lowered his head and faced his friends again, "Forget it, it's probably nothing."

Then...

A high-pitched yelp filled the air, causing Inuyasha to jerk his head towards the forest again, eyes wide. As quick as it started, it was cut off and a softer yelp was heard.

"Inuyasha?" the monk asked quietly, "What is it?" He could tell his friend was in distress by the way his posture was held; slightly slouched, ears shriveling and fists clenched.

"…It's a cry for help." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He had used enough of those when he was younger to recognize it instantly.

**t.h.e.l.e.s.s.e.r.h.a.n.y.o.u**

I panted, desperately willing my legs to move fast as they could. Branches whipped around wildly, causing scratches to slice across my skin. But really, I wasn't worrying about that at the moment. I was more worried about the 'rabid' dog demon killer that was most likely behind me. Or maybe _taiyoukai_ would be a better word. I could tell he was not a normal demon - he was much more reserved.

That's when I broke out into a clearing and I found, to my absolute terror, that the taiyoukai was now standing in front of me. His back was facing me and a small, green and ugly demon stood beside him, holding a 3 headed staff while smirking at me triumphantly.

I braked and didn't move. I back up a small step, feeling terror coarse through my system. What was he going to do to me?

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You... w... right! ... _was_... this... way! Milord!"

My ears perked up curiously. Since I was usually around humans, I had picked up some of their language over the years. The demons who were able to talk spoke the same language, although there _was _a different language that each demon tribe had for their own use. However, my knowledge of the human language wasn't perfect, and I could only understand so much...

"... Jakken... can... that..." The dog demon now known as Sesshoumaru-sama, as the little toad had said he was, turned his head towards me and regarded me carefully.

Trembling, I found that I was unable to tear my eyes from his. I could now see the distinctive purple markings on his face, and the crescent moon on his forehead. His amber eyes roamed my features over carefully, remaining cold and emotionless.

"... hanyou..."

I gulped. I knew that both humans _and_ demons did not like half-demons at all, shunning them from their societies. I had a feeling this would not turn out very well. Should I make another break for it?

When he started to advance with a strange gleam in his eyes, I immediately felt threatened despite the vast amount of distance that was still between us. Without hesitating, I tipped my head back, letting out a sharp yelp of distress. It was done upon instinct and I had no control over it. Besides, what was the point of calling for help? Who would come to help a half demon such as myself?

As soon as I had let out the sound, Sesshoumaru appeared beside me and had me in the air by the throat. He had easily cut off my cry. Struggling, I swiped at him with my claws even though I knew it was useless. I tried to let out a low growl to warn him off, but he only tightened his grip, causing me to let out a soft yelp of pain.

"... name... hanyou...?" I only cocked my head in confusion. I had only caught name and half-demon. He must be asking for my name. The problem was, I couldn't talk. I was only a lesser half-demon. I didn't have a name... Or did I? For as long I could remember—since my mother had died, I had no name... Did I have one?

I let out a whimper. My name is... My name... it's... I didn't have one...

Then Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the left, watching me curiously, "You... don't... name... you?" He paused, "... a lesser... hanyou..." Understanding the word lesser and half-demon, I nodded vigorously, causing his eyes to shoot open wider.

"You... me..."

My dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a few moments, trying to comprehend his strange sentence. After a few seconds I nodded hesitantly. Abruptly, something burst out from the trees adjacent to the ones I had just emerged from. My ears shriveled around, trying to detect what it was.

The dog demon's gaze left my face, and focused on something behind me. A few seconds later, I heard another gruff and enraged voice break out, "Sesshoumaru... should've..."

I blinked and tried to turn in his grip, attempting to escape, but Sesshoumaru's grip tightened slightly in warning. He was daring me to move. I let out a small whimper, hoping that I would catch the attention of whoever was behind me. I only hoped it wasn't a human... Humans weren't nice to half-demons like me—or demons for that matter. But what human would have the guts to take on a demon?

You see, if I would've been in the right direction with the wind blowing their scent towards me, I could find out. Unfortunately, I was not and I just so happened to be upwind to them.

**"**Oi! Sesshoumaru! ... go..." I saw Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose slightly.

"And... do... that? ... because... hanyou... yourself?" The wind fluttered around me as I tried to digest this sentence. I was trying to fill in the blanks that I kept missing. But no can do— No matter how much a chained dog tries to leave, he will not move until the he is freed.

Without hesitation Sesshoumaru jerked his arm and I found myself thrown towards the trees. I only heard a low growl before I felt my body connect with one of the larger trees at the edge of the clearing. I landed at the foot of it in a useless lump.

I whined, cradling my now numbing and hurting arm. I had a pretty good notion that I had sprained—or worse, broken it.

Raising my head, I blinked blearily to see the other demon that had entered the clearing. I stared in amazement as my eyes switched between the two demons. The resemblance was astonishing. Were they related?

The new demon had silver hair, and amber eyes. Instead of being dressed in a royal robe, he was only dressed in a plain, red kimono and was also brandishing a large sword.

That's when I saw his ears. Two little fuzzy triangles at the top of his head accompanied his hair. My eyes widened. Another half-demon!

A few seconds later, four other figures burst into the clearing behind the half-demon and I found myself surveying each of them from head to toe.

Three humans—one male and two females. And the last one was a small kitsune.

"Inuyasha!" one of the female's cried out. I eyed her. The garb she wore was definitely different. I had never seen anything like it. It was a long sleeved shirt—white and green accompanied with a short skirt of the same color. Curiously, I scampered closer, stopping when I realized that this only brought me closer to the taiyoukai.

The human male of the group was one of those... What was it... Mo-nks... Yes, monks! I had seen a lot of those travelers through my lifetime. This one was dressed a little differently. He wore a purple robe, and his hair was maybe... neck length? He had his hair tied back into a small ponytail.

The other female was dressed in a demon exterminator's outfit. I felt my eyes narrow. I knew of demons that had been slain by her kind, many of them. But... I had never really been good friends with them - like I said before, demons didn't like half-demons. Hard to communicate with someone who didn't like you.

I blinked in confusion as Sesshoumaru suddenly raised his arm, and a cloud appeared at his feet. The toad-like demon that was with him scrambled on and they both rose into the air. I frowned. What had caused them to leave?

Fear leaving, my gaze lit upon the five figures across from me in the clearing. The hanyou was now watching me cautiously, his sword over his shoulder.

The look he was watching me with was unnerving, looking so much like Sesshoumaru, but on the other hand, looking nothing like him. I let out a soft woof, informing him of my thanks. Arigatou; for saving me.

Instinct nagged at me, telling me to find a place to rest and take care of my wounds. Obediently, I listened and turned around, padding away softly in search of a place to rest.

"Wait! You ... patch..." I hesitantly turned around, confusion marring my face as the girl with loose raven hair held out a hand, taking a step forward.

When she took another step forwards, I felt threatened and fear began to seep into my system again. The only time anyone had ever approached me was to hurt me—this was most likely no different.

Whimpering, I turned heel and bolted.

"Wait! Inuyasha!! Get... here! ...go... with... that-!"

"Feh,"

**t.h.e.l.e.s.s.e.r.h.a.n.y.o.u**

I panted unevenly, glancing back every now and then in fear. I think I've lost them... I sniffed the air carefully, pleased to smell nothing too threatening. When my ears shriveled, I could hear no loud noises. As far as I could tell, I had really lost them-

Thud!

My eyes widened as I found myself staring at the half-demon from before. This time however, his sword was sheathed and his amber eyes only regarded me carefully. I backed up a step.

'_Run! Run!'_ my instincts screamed at me. Experience agreed as well, _'Run!'_

"Don't... running... It's... use…" He snorted, "The... you... come... fix..." I cocked my head in confusion and I relaxed, somewhat. He didn't have any malice in his voice. He didn't sound like he wanted to harm me either.

I let out a small whine.

His eyes widened, "Can you... talk..? ...you… lesser hanyou?"I understood most of the sentence. What caught my attention mostly was 'lesser hanyou.' I nodded vigorously.

"You... me?!" It sounded like what the scary demon from before had said before we were interrupted.

Not understanding that sentence, I only stared at him blankly.

He was mumbling something to himself now, something I couldn't quite understand, and without a word he snatched my arm and began to march off through the trees.

I whined, growling and trying break out of his grip.

To my surprise, he let out a low growl, telling me to be quiet and submit. Afraid but confused, I obeyed, staying silent and meekly following him. He had saved me before... He wouldn't hurt me, would he? And he was stronger than me—if I didn't listen… what would he do? I didn't want to find out.

Before long, we entered a rather large clearing, a different one from before and I could see that there was a fire going. There were also four figures sitting around the fire.

As soon as they spotted us, two of them leapt to their feet.

"Inuyasha!" my gaze lingered on the half-demon dragging me. He must be Inuyasha then. That's the second time the strange female has called him by that.

"..." Inuyasha muttered something and dropped my arm, but not before barking out a brief command to stay. That stopped the human girl from advancing any further.

"Inuyasha? What... for?" she asked curiously. The second female who had stood up was the demon slayer. The minute she took a step towards me, I took a step back and ducked behind Inuyasha, as if he could protect me. And he should! That's a demon slayer there! Why was he traveling with one if he was half-demon himself?

"..."

"Sango. Stay... you..." Another voice spoke. It was male and it wasn't Inuyasha. Perhaps it was the monk that was sitting by the fire? When I peered over Inuyasha's figure, the demon slayer hesitated, before obliging and staying where she was.

Immediately, Inuyasha stepped to the side, revealing me once again. He grumbled and walked away from me, sitting down by the fire. I let out a whiny bark, causing Inuyasha to glare at me. I shut up, staring at the ground with my eyes downcast.

"Inuyasha! Don't... rude..."

"Whatever."

The girl turned to me, "Hi! ... Kagome! ... won't... you. ... just.. check..." She pointed to my wounds. I blinked, looking down; noting how my tail was matted with blood, there were also quite a few slashes on my arms and a small wound on my hip. Not to mention that my arm felt like it was on fire. It was probably broken.

They had already started healing. I should be fine soon—except for the arm—since I was a half-demon. When she advanced again, I backed up, causing her to stop immediately and turn around to yell something at Inuyasha.

The half-demon yelled something back, and it must've angered her, because in the next span of two seconds, the girl yelled out a word, _"Osuwari!"_ and I watched in deep thought as the rosary around Inuyasha's neck began to glow a purplish and bluish color. Then Inuyasha crashed into the ground, rather close to the fire.

This time, the girl turned back to me and I saw a small kitsune in between her legs. I knelt down and crept closer, poking it in the nose. It yelped, startling me and causing me to retreat a few feet further.

The girl sighed, and she said something to the young fox demon, before strolling over towards her bag and pulling something out. I could now smell something sweet... and it smelt delicious.

Having not eaten anything for the past few days, I scurried closer, not noticing how Inuyasha and the others were watching me carefully.

The girl held out something to me, speaking in a soft tone - coaxing me, "Sit," she said, patting the ground beside her. Excited at smelling food, I plopped down immediately, but not before glancing over towards Inuyasha who was suddenly face first in the dirt again.

"What ... that…!"

I was handed something. I peered at it in confusion. I glanced back at the girl. What was this? I must've have shown my confusion on my face because a moment later, I found a kitsune on top of my head. My ear twitched, as he brought the item closer towards me, and peeled off the wrapper, showing me how to eat it.

The... thing... she had handed me was a small round... something on top of a white stick. All I knew that it was something edible. It smelt good too...

My eyes brightened and I took a healthy... or not so healthy... lick. Mmmm... It was sweet, but at the same time a little sour. Intrigued by the small delicious food item, I didn't noticed when the girl started to bandage me up. I ignored her. I had food!

By the time I had finished the strange food, I found my arms covered in bandages, as well as a bandage around my waist. I blinked. Apparently, she had bandaged it sometime ago, and I didn't seem to remember when. I flicked my ear. My arm was also positioned into a sling, limiting my arm movement. How I hadn't noticed _that_ was beyond me. The sweet little foot had distracted me!

My enjoyment of food was over but I was still hungry. I watched as the girl that treated me hand a bowl towards Inuyasha, who heartily dug in. A few seconds later, she handed me a bowl, as well as an eating utensil. I left the bowl on the grass.

I regarded the utensil carefully. It seemed to be one of those round scoops. I had seen humans use it before. After inspecting it a few more times, I dug in, licking my lips as the wonderfully... strange... but delicious food passed through the mouth and into my starving stomach.

**t.h.e.l.e.s.s.e.r.h.a.n.y.o.u**

"She's certainly different from other demons we've encountered." Miroku the monk remarked, as he watched the half-demon that they had found—a lesser half-demon, according to Inuyasha—slurping up the ramen that Kagome had cooked up.

Black hair tumbled down to her waist. Her eyes were the same color as her hair – black. It had been hard to see underneath all the grim, blood and dirt, but after Kagome had gone through and managed to clean up a bit, they could all tell she had been through a lot. Bandages looped around her arms and torso and a darkening bruise was present on her neck—probably from Sesshoumaru.

The defining features were the large dropped brown ears that were situated on the top of her head. Kind of like Inuyasha's, except bigger in size.

"Yes..." Sango agreed, "She kind of understands us… but at other times she doesn't. And, she's like you, Inuyasha." Her eyes twinkled.

Inuyasha didn't respond until he had slurped up the last of his ramen. When he was done, he landed a glare on Sango, "What do you mean by that?" he snapped, setting the bowl down.

"What she means, Inuyasha, is that she's a dog half-demon too!" Shippou quipped, curled up beside Kagome, "And I've never seen another dog half-demon before!"

"She's a '_lesser_' half-demon. There's a difference. She can't talk, can't understand us - she's pretty much wild animal herself."

Kagome snorted, sitting down by her bag and setting the medical pack back down, "And yet she still seems to understand us, Inuyasha. You saw it yourself, well... _said_ it yourself earlier; she _can_ understand us. And she seems to know what things are too. She knew what a spoon was."

"Pfft! Who wouldn't know what a spoon is?"

"You didn't know what a spoon was before," Kagome said wryly, crossing her arms. Shippou snickered, "Talk about stupid!"

Inuyasha's cheeks were tinged red, and he focused a heated glare on his little fox friend. Just when he was about to pounce, there was a small tinkering of glass, which caught everyone's attention.

**t.h.e.l.e.s.s.e.r.h.a.n.y.o.u**

Once I had finished eating, I watched all my new found companions' converse. I didn't bother trying to understand what they were saying. All I knew that Inuyasha had a tendency to lose his temper quite easily and was, at the moment, yelling at the girl who had bandaged me up.

The monk was speaking slowly to the demon slayer and the kitsune was starting to fall asleep.

I stopped when I felt a spark of energy from a yellow bag not too far from me. Checking to see that no one was watching me, I crawled closer and peered in. There it was again. A small spark. A jump.

I slid my claw into one of the side pockets and poked around. A tiny _tink _answered me and I reached in fully, my hand closing around a glass bottle. Pulling it out, I peered at it, seeing small purple shards. I could feel power being emitted from it.

Trying to twist the lid off, I found I found I couldn't. Huffing a bit, I set it on the ground, going eye level with it and peering at it. I went around the bottle, eyeing it as if it were my next meal.

Creeping out a hand, I tipped it unintentionally, and it fell off the small bump of grass that it was on and crashed into a small boulder.

_CRASH_!

Immediately, heads turned my way, but I didn't take notice. I only continued to sniff at the bottle and picked up one of the purple shards. Flash! Something burned into my skin, causing me to quip in pain and drop the item.

I favored my hand, glaring at the shard, and inspecting the small burn on my hand. Then... my ear twitched.

"Are you all right?" I blinked again, staring up at the girl. I... I could understand her! Perfectly!

I nodded in amazement, eyeing the purple shard with wide eyes. What had it done to me?

They all stared at me.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" the girl spoke again, this time a little more excitedly. I nodded, flicking out my tongue to lap at the burn on my hand.

"She understands you, Kagome!" Shippou said excitedly, "She understood!" The small fox demon was jumping up and down. I now turned my attention towards the small demon, and poked it in the stomach, causing it to giggle.

Inuyasha growled at me, "What were you doing, tampering with the _Shikon_ shards?"

I only stared at him, fear rising at his tone. What had I done?

_To be continued..._

**t.h.e.l.e.s.s.e.r.h.a.n.y.o.u**

**Glossary:**

**Yadda** -No way

**Zetta yadda **- No way in hell

**Arigatou - **Thank you

**Osuwari - **Sit

**Hanyou** - Half-demon

**Inuyoukai **- Dog demon

**Taiyoukai** - Royal demon

**XoXSilverDragonXoX**

Revised September 2, 2008


	2. 2 : Going in Circles

**Last Chapter Summary: **So, a new hanyou in town. And it seems like she's met both inu brothers already! Not only that... she is a lesser hanyou, unable to speak and only able to understand a bit of the speaking language... what happens when she touches a Shikon shard and is able to understand the language perfectly?

**t.h.e.l.e.s.s.e.r.h.a.n.y.o.u**

The Lesser Hanyou © SilverDragon

Naruto © Takahashi Rumiko

**2 –**_ "Going in Circles"_

* * *

I backed up from a very ticked off half-demon, and the next few seconds that passed seemed to last forever.

"Inuyash-" the girl started. I whined in response, eyes wide, before bolting away and dashing straight for the tree line.

"What wench? You—she's getting away! _Now_ look what you've done! Hey! Get back here and let me tear you apart so that you'll answer—!" I heard pounding feet behind me, before it stopped. Not bothering to pause, because I knew from the last experience what happens when I do that... (He ends up bounding over my head and landing right in front of me) I only sped up, pumping my legs as fast as I could and leaping from one place to another.

"**Hanyou!**"

For some reason, I froze at the name, glancing back meekly. There, was one fuming Inuyasha, glaring at me with his hand rested at a hilt of what seemed to be a sheathed sword.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked lowly, dangerously. I heard a flicker of clothing and I turned to look at my escape route - only to find it blocked by the slayer and the monk.

I whined, admitting defeat and falling onto the ground; lowering my head, flattening my ears, and drooping my tail.

"That's better."

My ears pricked up the moment I didn't sense anymore danger, and I heard shuffling and hushed whispers.

"Inuyasha! You didn't have to do that! Look at her, she looks so scared now!!"

"Pfft! What do you know wench?! She tried to take a jewel shard!!" a voice retorted. My eyes continued to remain stubbornly locked onto the dark grass and dirt.

"She was curious! Any low demon could tell that-"

"Are you implying that I'm lower than a 'low demon'?" a voice growled dangerously. Finally, I had the courage to look up and as soon as I did, my eyes widened and I ended up backing up a few steps from the couple. Were they mates? They sure argued like mates.

I saw a neko demon beside me - a small one - who was eyeing me cautiously.

Letting out a small whine and catching her eye, I briefly let out a series of whines and barks.

"Uh… Inuya—"

"Just who do you - Shut up Miroku, I'm trying to deal with something here - think you are? And you know what, Kagome? I think that—"

"Inuyasha..." a more persistent voice wheedled. Finally, the quarrels stopped and Inuyasha managed to glare at Miroku.

"What?!"

Wordlessly, the monk pointed towards the pair of demons - mainly, the Neko-san and myself. I noticed their scrutinizing but ignored them. They shouldn't be able to understand us anyway.

Pausing briefly, I heard the neko demon answer softly in a small whine. What had I just asked her?

Here's a bit of the conversation we were having...

**'Are those two mates?' **I asked curiously, tail flicking.

**'Iie,' **the neko answered,** 'They're just friends... who argue a lot,' **she added sarcastically.

**'Aa..'**

**'You're a lesser demon, right?' **

I hesitated, before nodding, giving a soft whine.

**'How come you don't seem like one?'**

**'My father was a human. I lived with him until he had died of old age,' **I said quietly, **'And right after his death - moments after he had just taken his last breath, villagers entered my hut and chased me out. So I understand a bit of their language. I had been living with them for a while now...' **

Father...

**'I'm sorry... that would explain why you-'**

Both the neko and I froze, feeling gazes upon us grew more heated. Hesitantly, I turned my head slowly to find that the entire group was now staring at me. They had been staring before, but it had only just started to bug me. And it was partly due to the fact that Inuyasha was now staring at me with an unreadable look. I paled. Did he… could he understand what had just transpired?

"Kirara?" the demon slayer asked in alarm. The neko mewed, before reaching one of her hind legs up to scratch her ear casually. She gave away no notion of what had just occurred.

Inuyasha glared at me, pointing a finger at me, "What did you do to the cat?" Said cat growled at being called only _just_ a 'cat.' I felt myself sigh inwardly with relief. Maybe he hadn't understood after all.

Staring back at him innocently, I didn't move, giving no notion of understanding what he had just said.

"Don't just sit there mut-" he cut himself off, reconsidering his words, "...err... don't just sit there! I know you can understand me!" I settled back onto the soft grass beneath me.

"Ne... let's get this situation straight..." Kagome started, "...Can you understand us?"

I nodded once.

"But you can't talk,"

Another nod.

"Can't or _won't_?" Inuyasha quipped sarcastically. Kagome glared at him, _"Osuwari!"_ Boom! Another Inuyasha sized hole in the dirt.

"_Gah! What'd you do that for?!"_

"Interesting..." the monk mused, "Something happened when you touched the shikon jewel shard, enabling you to understand our language better - or rather, perfectly."

"Mfff," Inuyasha miffed, "She was trying to take the shard," His ears flicked and proceeded to do a roundabout motion. He was sitting down, casually rubbing his face clean of dirt as if it happened all the time - which it probably did.

"Inuyasha..." the girl named Kagome's eye twitched. Skeptically, I backed up, sensing a massive annoyed aura streaming from the girl. As if on cue, I saw Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head and he gave Kagome a wary look, before backing up as well.

"_Osuwari_!"

**BOOM!**

"Gahhh!"

Taking the chance, I decided that fleeing would be a better idea, and I proceeded to do so, taking slow and careful steps. The three humans had their attention focused on the unmoving half-demon on the ground. The kitsune was too busy staring off into the forest, and the only one who had their attention on me was the neko demon.

But... it didn't seem to want try and stop me anyway. Giving it a small yip of thanks, I scurried off and dived into the bushes I was headed for earlier.

I crawled quite a distance, ignoring the dirt now staining my hands and the leaves/branches that scratched at me. A few minutes later, I no long heard or smelt the group.

I stood up, grinning. Free at last!!

Suddenly I let out a howl of pain, and impulsively drew my leg up, glaring down at a... kitsune.

I let out a growl, "Grrrr…!" I snapped at him. The tiny demon let go and started to yell at me.

"Where are you going? Inuyasha is going to kill you when he finds you, you know..." And then... almost as if he was talking to himself, he continued, "I certainly know how that feels..." His jade eyes watched me carefully and I stared defiantly back. Wasn't this the sight? A kitsune and a lower dog half-demon having a stare down. Well, _I_ was doing the stare down, he was just... there.

"Well? Are you coming back with me or—"

Without another word, I simply turned away and continued to walk - I had to find a place to rest for the night anyhow. Unless, of course, I wished to sleep on the cold, hard ground. Not to mention the fact that it was unsafe.

"Grr!" A few seconds later, I found myself staring at a strange, huge, pink bubble. It _would've_ been menacing, and I _would've_ felt threatened... if not for the ridiculously misplaced puppy eyes and face on its side. Letting out a disinterested yowl, I swiped at it, nicking it accidentally with my claw.

Pop-!

- And a kitsune jumped out from the dissipating smoke.

"Why does every dog demon I meet do that?! First Inuyasha, then his damn brother and now you!" he complained, his small paws crossed over his chest, fanged mouth pulled over into a small pout. Giving him a pat on the head, I turned around and continued to push my way through the foliage.

Now... a place to sleep...

My ears pricked up, "Shippou! Are you all right?"

"... Mumble, mumble..."

I let off a small smirk. The small kitsune was probably still pouting. I picked up my pace - I had to put as much distance between myself and that group as possible. There was no doubt that they would try and come after me... Especially that _Inuyasha_ character...

And what was this about the 'jewel shards?' I had heard of the pink rocklike things before... but I've never actually _seen_ one. Perhaps that was why I was so enraptured in the soft pink hue that surrounded the glass bottle the girl's bag contained. I knew that the jewel made demons more powerful - not that I've ever met a demon with a jewel shard. I tend to steer clear of those. I'm barely a match for a regular demon - much less a more powerful one with a jewel shard!

As I moved forwards, I hesitantly glanced backwards. I couldn't really find a place to sleep _now_... it was getting rather dark. When I had been running from the villagers, it had already been dusk - the sun was just starting to set. Now the sun was gone and crickets chirped. A dark veil had enclosed itself over the usually bright blue sky.

I never liked the dark. It reminded me of... horrible... times. It was dark the day my father had died...

**t.h.e.l.e.s.s.e.r.h.a.n.y.o.u**

_I whimpered, nuzzling my father's cheek as he lay on his bed. We were in our small cottage - not very fancy, but it kept out the wind and cold. A small fire crackled a few meters away and I carefully poured a cup of water, holding it out towards my father._

_"... Arigatou... my little inu-chan...(cough, cough) I'm… won't... here... longer..." I whimpered. I couldn't understand what he was saying... but from his tone, it couldn't be anything good… _

_Thunder rumbled outside and I instinctively jumped, curling up into a ball beside the futon._

_I heard my father struggle to sit up and a few seconds later, two arms encircled me, "Shh... all right... nothing... of..." _

_I sighed softly, snuggling into my father's warmth, feeling safe - even if for only a moment. I whined, wanting to be scratched, but received no answer._

_"... inu-chan... good..."_

_I glanced up, seeing my father close his eyes slowly. My eyes widened. Was father going to sleep? Because if he was... the futon would be a much better place. I whined again, nudging him gently. He didn't move. Feeling confused, I nudged him again. Father didn't usually ignore me for this long... not since mother had died..._

_Giving off a soft snort, I shook him, and then shook him again when he didn't respond. Father?_

_"... whine..." I whimpered and carefully lifted a hand to his chest, waiting for the familiar fall and rise of respiration. There was none. The hut was beginning to smell of death._

_My eyes wide, I felt a choked cry escape my throat and soon my sobs filled the lonesome room._

_**Hours later...**_

_Eyes fearful, I bolted down the main village path, rain pouring down and soaking me from head to toe. Villagers were chasing after me - only hours after learning of my father's death._

_  
They were going to kill me... I knew it..._

_My father had been the one who had been protecting me all along. He was good friends with the village master - and thus, this worked well for my protection. But now that he was not of this world any longer..._

_... My life was in danger._

_Thunder rumbled again, and a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky._

_I cringed, diving towards my left and into a volley of bushes and trees. I was afraid for my life._

**t.h.e.l.e.s.s.e.r.h.a.n.y.o.u**

A rustle to my left sent me burrowing into a bush to my right. I had long ago learned that noises that were one of two things. Either it was something that was going to attack me…

…Or it was something akin to food.

Most of the time it was something that was going to attack me, so I usually hid.

A low growl only frightened me more, and I curled up into a ball, praying that it couldn't smell or hear me. In fact, let's have rain. Rain washes away scents. That was a good thing for me.

A few seconds later, thunder rumbled and I was instantly reminded of my father's death. Whimpering and shivering as the wind started to battle harshly against my rags of clothing, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to desperately make myself disappear.

Whatever it was... I couldn't smell it. The wind was blowing its smell away from me–and most likely blowing my smell _towards_ it.

I could hear it though. Soft padding footsteps and the occasional sniffing. Whatever it was... it wasn't human. I even wished that it was human. At least then, I could maybe deal with whatever it was.

Hearing the bush I was in rustle with movement, shivers continued to violently wrack my body, and I heard an odd hush of silence.

"Oi..." At the familiar voice, my eyes slowly opened and I found myself staring into amber eyes. The eyes held annoyance, and to my utter amazement, concern... Impossible...

It was Inuyasha. Questions bombarded my mind.

Was he here to hurt me?

Was he here to kill me?

Was he here to talk to me?

Was he here to... the questions were endless and possibilities were even more endless.

A hand touched my arm and I let out a frightened yelp, before it quieted to a small whimper.

I heard an annoyed growl, which only fed to my fear, "Why did that wench have to put me up to this…?"

I felt arms encircle me and soon I felt myself lifted up into the air. Through bleary eyes, I peered up at the dog demon, feeling unsure of his intentions. He took a few steps and glanced down at me, all emotion void on his face, "What?"

Not answering, and feeling my fear begin to ebb away, I let out a big sigh, and didn't bother trying to get out of his grip. I was really sleepy...

I closed my eyes and he adjusted his grip, before starting off into a run, "... you _had_ to run so damn far..." I let out a soft sleepy yip in reply, and let out a shake when thunder rumbled again.

Feeling all the drowsiness seep away, fear began to fill me again—not of Inuyasha this time, but of the darkness that surrounded me.

Feeling Inuyasha slow to a walk, I curled up closer to him, seeking warmth and protection… like my father had given me... so long ago. At my action, I felt him stiffen and I withdrew slightly, feeling his discomfort. I really don't know what made me do that... perhaps it was because... somehow, I felt safe in his arms.

"Inuyasha? You found her!" a relieved voice drifted in from my right and I turned my head, only to find the girl called Kagome standing there with the monk, demon slayer and the kitsune behind her. We were back in the clearing again. A fire crackled merrily behind them and I heard Inuyasha grunt, "We have to find shelter, it's going to rain soon," he grumbled.

He glanced down at me, "Ya gonna walk or what?" Hearing his irritated tone, I gave a meek nod and he lowered me - rather gently, if you ask me - to the ground. Regaining my footing, I stood awkwardly beside Inuyasha and felt myself shift behind him slightly. "Oi Miroku, put out the fire. We need to get moving." I saw the monk straighten and crack the side of his neck.

I didn't feel comfortable around the other... humans quite yet...

I didn't know if they would want to hurt me...

…Even if one had tended my wounds.

"... Very well, we should find shelter then." Miroku ended the silence and motioned with his staff, "We might find a village beyond that hill."

A few minutes later, I found myself scampering after the group, keeping close to Inuyasha and avoiding the others. And I could tell that Inuyasha was getting rather annoyed by it too. He snarled at me and I backed off a few meters, before following at a distance. I could hear the amused chuckle of the monk, which only made me feel even more nervous.

I glanced up, and I found out that we were nearing a village. It was _that_ village... the village that had been attacking me earlier...

I was very hesitant in going any further. Glancing at the people I was walking with sideways, I felt like trying to run away again... but two facts stopped me.

One, I could sense a storm approaching fast and it was also night—it was going to be hard if I wanted to find some shelter now. If I had more time… that was a different story.

And two, Inuyasha didn't seem to be in a very good mood... so if he caught me...

But... what if he _didn't_ catch me?

That thought alone spurred me into trying to escape again and I edged towards the left ever so slowly-

In a flash, a hand clamped down onto my wrist and anger amber eyes were blazing into my own dark ones. I winced, cringing under his gaze, my ears flattening in fear.

His gaze faltered slightly and he barred his teeth at me, "Where do you think you're going?"

My tail drooped pathetically, all energy and vitality gone from my body. My eyes were downcast and suddenly I heard a yell. Everyone's attention riveted towards the village and I paled when I saw the villagers I had seen earlier.

And... They knew that it was I that stood there before them.

I was back in the one place that I was trying to get out of in the first place.

Ironic, isn't it?

_To be continued..._

**t.h.e.l.e.s.s.e.r.h.a.n.y.o.u**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!! You inspire me to continue this story!**

Draelya, Aka Yuki-hime, Pyrate of the Ferocious SOrt, Avenorell, DreamAnimeKitten, Fade-sempai, KetsuekiSohma, forevercrazy18, xkuroxshinobix.

**t.h.e.l.e.s.s.e.r.h.a.n.y.o.u**

**Glossary:**

**Iie **- No

**Aa **- Oh

**Kitsune **- Fox

**Osuwari **- Sit

**Inuhanyou **- Dog Half-demon

**Arigatou **- Thank you

**Inu** - Dog

Revised September 2, 2008


End file.
